A Captains Secret
by Anastasia Jamieson
Summary: Inspired by a roleplay that I am currently in, this takes place two years before the rp and follows a certain Captain as he learns more about himself, gaining new friends and a little surprise. Rated M now. No Flamers! If you don't like it then don't read it! Characters involved, Steve Rodgers, Azazel, Brian & Elizabeth Braddock and Antoinette
1. Chapter 1

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I roleplay as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner.

* * *

Wind and snow blew through the empty streets not a single soul was outside in that weather, well that's a lie. For there was one person clutching an overly large white top close to him, his pants slipping from his hips as he walked. Blue lips pressed tight together as blond hair was thrown into his face. Just breathing was painful! From somewhere behind him a large clock chimed midnight, his body no longer able to carry him. His own breathe unable to flow freely. Silence surrounded him mocking his weakness. Only days ago his wife had served him and his children dinner, only days ago. Just how many days? One? Four? He couldn't remember. What had he been doing again? Loki. He remembered Loki and a bright light. The snow began to bury him in its icy grip as darkness took his mind.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes he found himself in a strange room with the union jack staring at him from the ceiling. Sitting up he found himself in a small bedroom with basic furniture laid out around the room. Sitting in a chair next to him sat a red haired girl.

"Good morning Sir my dad rescued you from the snowstorm last night" she spoke with a heavy English accent.

"where am I?" he asked her his voice sounding strange even to his own ears.

"Buckingham palace, my father Captain Britain is with the queen just now" the girl explained to him before revealing a bag of clothes. Apparently the Queen had had his clothes resized so they would fit him again. The girl left him to change though all she did was leave him to his jumbled thoughts.

* * *

Ok so he knew where he was now all he had to find out was the how and who, who he was and how he got there. He was a he right? His hands ran over his slender body feeling his flat chest and his pack less abs underneath his fingers. It was the bits in between his legs that gave him an answer. He was male on the outside so why did he feel an inkling of female on the inside? He/ she/ it stood up putting the clothes on that was left by the girl a mere five minutes ago. He scanned the room again surprised to see just how empty it was. Surely if it were a room in a palace there would be more than what there was? He left the room looking on either side of him wondering where the girl had gone. Getting lost didn't sound like very much fun to him!

"Should you be out of your room Sir? Even Captain America needs his rest after a snowstorm!" said a voice belonging to a brunette man. He had chocolate eyes and a warm but stiff smile, "come on back inside and rest" he said pushing him back into the room. "so you have a name stranger?" the question froze him, what was his name? He could feel a word starting with the letter 'S' start to roll off his tongue but that's as far as it got.

"No matter, I'm sure you'll remember it soon enough my friend. Now rest and food will be here shortly. We're having roast duck with some vegetables and roast potatoes!" The man said smiling brightly, "I'm Brian by the way Brian Braddock" the man continued happily. Were everybody else in the palace like Brian and the girl? He hoped so as the brunette started to chat to him about everything and anything.

* * *

From across the street sat a dirty blond watching the scene through a pair of binoculars. She knew what she had to do and why she was there. Its not everyday that Azazel agrees to help someone for the greater good but that is what the Russian mutant did. She stared as her mother spoke to whom she knew to be Captain Britain. Sure the other wasn't as popular as Captain America but that never really bothered her. She didn't care enough to be bothered by it. With a final look she vanished into the darkness ready to step in should she be needed.

* * *

Ana: well here is the first chapter... sorry its so short... will make the other chapters longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I roleplay as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner.

* * *

After being at the palace for roughly three weeks some bits and pieces of his memory started to come back to him. Only his name still eluded him so he was dubbed as Ethan for now. The girl that he first met turned out to be Brian's daughter Elizabeth. The red head smiled as she threw a snowball at her father who ducked it with quickly before firing one back at her. Seeing them made Ethan think carefully. Did he have any children waiting for him? He almost felt as though he did. The names Austin, Roy and Nick kept coming into his mind. Were they his? He smiled as he heard the scream/ laugh that Elizabeth gave as he father tackled her to the ground for a tickle fight. He had been told to sit out of it while he was unwell. He had been sick every morning for the past week and no body knew why so The Queen herself sent for a doctor to be brought to the palace. Something was wrong with him. He simply couldn't hold in his meal from the night before. He had thrown up that very morning and had to argue to be allowed outside! Smiling to himself he watched as the pair rolled around in the snow. For some reason the white fluffy stuff had him on edge, why would snow make him feel like that? Sighing to himself he lay flat out on the bench as a wave of dizziness flowed through him even when he was flat on his back h felt dizzy. Strange. How could he feel so dizzy while lying down? No matter he was sure that the doctor would help him when the time comes.

It took the pair five more minutes before the cold got to them and all three of them were heading back inside, none of them noticed the blue eyes watching them from afar.

Once back inside Ethan hurried to his room, feeling tired and not in the mood to play anything, not even a board game. He could feel the worried glances of his friends on his back as he walked towards his room. On the way there he passed by the Queens office where she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes Mr Obama I will keep an eye open for him… No I haven't seen him… Yes I shall send him home to you if I ever find him… thank you for calling Mr Obama" was what Ethan heard, who was Mr Obama anyways? The name sounded familiar but from where? He quickly walked into his room which wasn't too far away from the Queens office and sat on his bed. It was hard for him to think that someone was missing,. Who ever it was, was important enough for the queen to be concerned! Should he be concerned as well? Lying down on the bed he looked up at the Union Jack and frowned. The flag didn't look right to him, like it was the wrong pattern or something. The colours were right it was just the design of the flag that was wrong. He didn't understand why it was wrong though. Maybe a nap was what he needed?

* * *

Dream

* * *

Ethan stood in front of a mirror the man reflected was taller and more muscular than himself and yet they had the same face.

"Remember me" the man in the mirror said making Ethan frown deeply, he had no idea who the guy was so how could he remember him? "You must remember!" the man spoke again, however Ethan was still clueless as to his name. The man was wearing a skin tight outfit which had white stars and was mainly blue and red in colour. The seemed better than the Union Jack. "remember, you must remember!" the man spoke again, desperation entering in his voice. Why did he have to remember this man? The dream changed again, the scenery melted around him until he was in an unfamiliar room.

"Daddy!" a small brunette said from behind him, he saw the man in the mirror pick up the small girl and hold her close to him. "Don't ever leave me daddy!"

"Never Nick, never" the man spoke again. Why was the image of that girl so hurtful to him? Sighing he looked around and saw two boys in front of him. What was it with this guy and kids? He frowned to himself as he thought about it. Hadn't he been thinking of two boys and a girl earlier that very day? This man was obviously trying to tell him something. He never got the chance to ask though as he was awoken by three very wet and very flat tongues licking his ears.

* * *

End Dream

* * *

Ethan smiled at the dogs as they hopped off his bed and ran out of the room, he could barely remember his dream. What was he supposed to remember anyways? Surely it couldn't be all that important can it? He sighed as he rose from his bed and went into the bathroom where he splashed his face with water. He almost jumped when he saw the man from his dreams staring back at him, he rubbed his eyes until he saw himself staring back instead. Great now he was delusional! He hoped that he didn't have to wait too long until the Doctor got there. Who know what else may happen?

* * *

Ana: well here is the second chapter... Hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I roleplay as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner.

* * *

While Ethan was sleeping

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as her father dragged her towards the library, she did worry about their newest friend Ethan (it was she that named him). She wanted to make sure that he was ok. He had looked green in the face when they left him. In addition, the man had not been walking in a straight line either! Sighing she took a seat in the library and logged onto the computer, she figured that she might as well work to get Ethan off of her mind. She kept an eye on the Loki situation in America; apparently, Captain America had gone missing over there. She did not really care about that so long as Loki stayed in the U.S then it was not her problem! She could see her father reading the local newspaper with great interest.

"Don't worry Lizzy, Ethan will be fine the doctor will be here shortly" Brian said softly mostly to himself but in the ringing silence of the room even Lizzy heard him. The younger woman never replied, as her focus was on some video that she was watching. She liked watching music videos though most were strange or American. She loved Euro pop the most, as they were always creative with their music videos. She blinked when the door opened to reveal a man with chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. A stethoscope hung around his neck as he looked at both Lizzy and Brian.

"Excuse me but do you know where my patient is?"

It did not take Brian long to take the doctor to Ethan, he was happy to see his friend was awake when the entered the room. The doctor introduced himself as Dr Acula it made Ethan giggle along with Brian. It took twenty minutes overall for the doctor to do the tests and to get blood samples from Ethan. He did promise to get news about his condition back to him as soon as possible. As soon as the man left Brian smiled at the skinny man in front of him,

"Don't worry Ethan we'll know whats wrong with you shortly but for now do you feel up to a game?" he asked happy to see his friend nodding away.

From the corner of the room a pair of blue eyes watched as the two men left the room, Antoinette frowned to herself. Since when did her target play games? She sighed as she allowed herself to become visible. What was she doing again? Oh yeah she was here to make sure that things that was meant to happen happened. She stalked out of the room via the open window and disappeared into the night. He was safe so far and that is all she cared about it if she were honest.

* * *

Next day

* * *

The day started the same as any other Ethan, he got up early, was sick, ate breakfast and then went to his room for some R&R however this day he was sick in the afternoon as well! He groaned loudly not hearing his door opening nor did he head Lizzy's worried voice asking him if he was ok. By the time his stomach was empty he was being pulled towards the door, outside of the palace, and into a waiting ambulance. Why there was an ambulance he did not know. He was just sick nothing else! However, Brian and Lizzy seemed to think there was more to it than just that. What else could it be anyways? It is not as if there could be very many things that were wrong with him! He groaned as he felt as though his stomach was rising to meet him. What could he be eating to make him feel the way he was? It took them all but a half an hour to get to the hospital. Thankfully, he was placed into a private room with a mirror. He could instantly recognise the man staring back at as the one in his dream.

"Blame Tony for this" the man said, "he's the one who got drunk!" the man continued watching him as his eyes closed. Brian walked in to see his friend half on the bed sound asleep, laughing he sorted the man before, before taking a seat. Those blood tests better reveal something otherwise he would scream in worry. There was no way that a constant need to sleep and vomit was a good thing!

* * *

Ana: well here is the third chapter... Hope you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I roleplay as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner.

* * *

Azazel sat upon his seat watching his granddaughter mourn the death of her father. Kurt had died five years before and yet TJ still felt it as though it had just happened. He winced at every loud cry she made wondering where the hell Wanda was. Surely his daughter in law knew how badly Talia was taking the death of her father. Leaning forward he ported to her side and held her close as she cried.

"easy little one, I am here" he said his Russian accent making his softened voice still sound harsh. He rubbed her back rocking her back and forth until her tears stopped, "Little would you like to see the Russian and England game? I have a spare ticket if you wish to come with me?" he smiled softly at her seeing her nod at him made his heart swell. At least his granddaughter wished to spend time with him. The two of them ported through the gap between worlds landing in the same place they had just been only this time there was an empty plot of land in front of them. No headstone, no Kurt Wagner under the ground. Standing up Azazel looked around them happy to see the city of London was just as he remembered it. Maybe the match would be a good thing to help occupy TJ's mind. Not that the child needed it much as her friend Tony would listen to her when she felt that she needed to talk. The two of them walked away from the cemetery, the silence heavy between them but not at all uncomfortable.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Brian glanced up as the doctor walked in with Ethan's test results, his face void of blood and emotions as he spoke.  
"Your friend here has a high level of HCG in his bloodstream" he said lowering the clipboard he could see the arguments forming behind Brian's eyes so he continued. "Your friend is inter sex with his female organs being the ones that are active, its rare but it does happen. It would also explain why he is such a small guy!" both of the men looked at Ethan's sleeping form. The question on both of their minds was quite simple and typical. Who's the other father? Surely Ethan would remember that much right? He surely couldn't have forgotten who he was with unless he had full blown amnesia! Brian very gently placed his hands on Ethan's face wondering if the man would be able to handle the news being pregnant was never an easy thing for a woman and yet Ethan grew up believing he was a man! It had to be harder on him! How were they going to tell him? Neither moved while they watched the man sleep. He seemed so peaceful that neither wished to disturb him.

"Well I better go" the doctor said leaving the room and Brian to his thoughts. Pregnant? It did boggle his mind that his new friend was expecting! And boy was he glad when Lizzy walked in through the door!

"Lizzy he's pregnant!" Brian blurted making his own daughter freeze in the doorway. He could see that she couldn't respond to what he had said. Her mouth was wide open as were her eyes. Looking round they were greeted with yet another set of wide eyes though this time it were Ethan's!

"I'm what?" he asked them sitting up straight in his bed, "I can't be! That's impossible isn't it?" he looked between them then out of the window. Was it just him or was there a young woman looking in at him?

* * *

Elsewhere again

* * *

TJ looked over at the city's skyline wondering why her grandfather would invite her to see a football match. She barely had any interest in the sport and yet he wished to take her. She did smile to herself as she thought of the older demonic mutant. Maybe she could go shopping? The fashion trends were different in this world and she did so like to shop but first she would need a friend to go with her. There was little point in going alone after all! Maybe she would enjoy herself without Tony… just maybe.

* * *

Ana: well here is the fourth chapter and now Azazel and TJ are in on the picture. If none of you noticed the name of the other was mentioned in the last chapter. She does have a role later on in the fic so please be patient!... Hope you all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I roleplay as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner.

* * *

A few days later back at the palace

* * *

Ethan was slowly rubbing his stomach unable to believe that he was as far as eleven weeks along, even he was wondering as to the fathers identity of its father. Bits and pieces of his memory was slowly coming back. He knew that the father had been around for only two weeks before having to leave them again but where had he gone? He could remember the father arguing with a woman then there was a lot of drinking involved then he woke up in the palace! His first name still ran from him every time he tried to remember it though he now knew his surname. Rodgers. He was sure it was Rodgers! He smiled as Lizzy walked in with her arms full of gender neutral coloured clothing, some of them had ducks on them, some had dogs, some had cats. Though most had slogans like 'my mummy loves me!' on them. It made him smile broadly, he could totally see his baby in them! And best of all his friend Brian had invited him to a football match! Apparently it was the Euros' so countries everywhere in Europe were competing for the trophy. And as much as he enjoyed Lizzy's company he was glad when Brian came in to tell him that it was time to head for the stadium.

The stadium itself wasn't too far away from the palace not that Ethan would know since he fell asleep in the car on the way so it felt like it wasn't a long way away. They were escorted to their seat, the three of them wondering why their area was so empty. Surely there would be more people at a match like this? Unless they couldn't afford to be there. It was rather expensive after all. Not that Ethan actually paid for his ticket oh dear me no! Brian paid for it out of his own pocket! The father and daughter duo talked in excited tones as a red man and a blue girl sat down in front of them.

"Grandfather this is the best thank you!" the blue girl said before turning to look at the three behind her, "how are you all?" she asked them generally getting positive responses from all of them. Except for Ethan who was having a headache due to the nose of the English fans. Introductions were given and the sight of Azazel and Talia's shocked faces as they too heard the news was hilarious to everyone but Ethan himself. Sighing the five of them watched the game, cheering when their team scored and jeering when a foul was given. All in all it was a good way to waste about two hours. With the results ending as 2-2 they happily left the stadium in order to hunt down some food.

They had walked to the nearest restaurant as Azazel didn't want to port them anywhere in case it hurt Ethan's unborn baby. Four out of five of them made sure that one of them was eating if not for himself but for the growing 'sea monkey' as Lizzy took to calling it. Ethan could hear the two girls making plans to go shopping while their elders talked about the match. Neither man could come to an agreement on which team was better. But the one thing that they all agreed on was to help Ethan throughout his pregnancy.

* * *

Four months and a week later

* * *

Not much happened over the last four months beyond them setting up all of the baby equipment within Ethan's room. His real name still a mystery to everyone around him. His stomach stuck out making his condition more obvious and making him more reluctant to leave his room. The servants and maids around the palace laughed at him every time they saw him! A pregnant man was something they had never seen before so they all branded him a freak and took every opportunity to tell him! Though he could deal with that since he stopped puking all the time after he got to his fifth month and he could now feel his daughter kicking him. A scan revealed that he was carrying a girl. No words could describe the feeling he got every time he felt her kick him. That was what he was doing when TJ walked in on him, he was touching his stomach feeling his little girl wiggle inside of him.

"Ethan how are you and the baby?" the blue mutant said as the little one stopped moving, Ethan thought nothing of it as he answered TJ with a smile.

"I'm feeling ok thank you, little one has stopped wiggling for now" he told her as they both rose to face the day.

* * *

From Outside

* * *

Antoinette frowned as she watched what happened before her, if she remembered her history this was a bad time for her mother. Soon she would have to step in, soon though not right away. she didn't want to freak anybody out just in case she did something. she had to be careful with what she did. Any mistakes could alter the future!

* * *

Ana: well here is the fifth chapter and now we know more about Antoinette... Hope you all like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I roleplay as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner.

* * *

Dream/Memory

* * *

Ethan smiled as he watched himself sit at the bar, he didn't know where he was or who (if anyone) he was with. He couldn't see anyone clearly but himself. He could see himself raise a glass to himself and hear the very thoughts of his dream counterpart had. Why had he been so grateful for the drink? He watched as his other form drank deeply sighing after the liquid had flowed down his throat. Everything but his other form was a blur of colour, even the man who ordered two drinks right to him. Was that a pill the man dropped into one of the glasses? A sense of dread ran down his spine making him shiver as he saw the mostly black blur of the man talk to his other form. The drink with the now dissolved pill init was given to his other form. He wanted to scream and to warn his other form of the danger. Why couldn't his other form hear him? He watched as the liquid vanished into his body, the smirk that grew on the blurs face and the almost immediate effect of the drug.

"I'll take him to his wife" the blur said helping him to his feet and out of the bar. He followed the two in front of him anger growing when he passed by a certain door. Why did he wish that his other form had stopped at that door? Was his wife in there? Opening his mouth he cried the first name that came into his mind.

"Maria! Maria stop this!" he banged on the door, no sound came as his dream self continued to walk away from the door. He banged the door a couple more times before dashing of after himself. He wanted to yell at himself but as it was he saw the door that the one who drugged him was now taking him into. It had only been five doors along from Maria's room. Just five doors from safety! He watched as the man lowered him onto a bed and as his baggy clothes were gently removed from his person.

"Steven you were hot as a soldier but your adorable as you were born to be" the man spoke. His voice unknown to Ethan/ Steven? "I am going to enjoy this though you may not remember it all if you remember anything" the man continued removing his own top before running his hands over Ethan's/ Steve's skinny chest.

* * *

Fruity Scene (if you don't like Fruit please skip this part)

* * *

Ethan/ Steven watched as the man ran his tongue up and down his other forms hairless chest and torso before moving to his left nipple. He could see some pleasure filtering over his face. Had he felt it even though he was out of it? A moan passed his lips as the man gently bit down into his flesh. The mans lipped moved up towards his neck and toward his own. He could only watch as the man stuck his tongue down his (Ethan's/ Steve's) throat. He was almost happy to see the man get off of him though he almost cried as he saw the man strip of the rest of his clothes. The man straddled his chest locking his arms to his sides with his thighs. So if he had been awake he wouldn't have been able to stop the man from pushing his ding-a-ling into his mouth. The throaty moan that came from his abusers mouth made him shudder. A hand ran through his blond hair holding him in place as the ding-a-ling was trusted in and out of his mouth. He didn't know if it could get any worse than watching his own mouth being used in such a manner. The man's hips went deeper and deeper into his mouth until the entire ding-a-ling was inside his mouth.

"Ah Steven you like this don't you? That wife of yours isn't enough for you now is she?" he said holding his ding-a-ling ball deep into Ethan's/Steve's mouth. He then proceeded to 'hump' Ethan's/Steve's mouth for what felt like forever but in fact had taken roughly five minutes. Five minutes too long in Ethan's/ Steve's opinion. The man got up from his spot on Ethan's/Steve's chest and allowed his hands to wonder the unconscious form that was Ethan/Steve. Messaging Ethan's/Steve's own ding-a-ling the man reached over towards the bedside table and brought out a bottle of lube which he emptied out some of its contents into Ethan's/Steve's ass before roughly entering him. Ethan/Steve heard his other form cry out a little though it wouldn't have been loud enough to draw attention from anybody outside of the room. The sounds of skin slapping against skin made him feel sick. Just hearing the moans of his abuser and the sound of the man's skin hitting his own was enough to make him cry. His abusers face never becoming a clear image as his ordeal continued to play out in front of him. He position on the bed did change every now and then. First he was on his back with his abuser above him. Next he was rolled onto his side with his right leg being place over the abusers shoulder and finally he was on his front with his butt in the air. The penetrative part of his ordeal took roughly ten to thirty minutes. It wasn't as if he was keeping track of how much time went on as he was raped. He saw the man abusing him give a final and hard thrust of his hips before he was coming inside Ethan's/Steve's butt. The grayish liquid coming out of him as his abuser withdrew from his body.

* * *

End of Fruity Scene

* * *

"Now Steven we can't have Maria seeing you like this can we? No I shall write up a phony report saying that you went on a mission. No one will know of what happened here" the man said redressing Ethan's/Steve's body before carrying him to a SHIELD plane and taking him far away. He followed them watching as his body was dumped like trash in an alleyway in London. Snow started to fall around him. As he watched his body being taken by another.

* * *

Ana: well here is the sixth chapter, I know its longer than the others but thats because this chapter had a reason to be what with the fruity scene in it. and we know how Antoinette was conceived... Hope you all like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Ana: hey everyone this is my first try at an Avengers Story so please be nice and no Flames! Inspiration for this story came from Earth's Darkest Hours Avengers rp on Gaiaonline where I role-play as Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Azazel, Captain Britain, Elizabeth Braddock, Wolverine and TJ Wagner. Gender-bending and Rape involved with this story...

* * *

**With Antoinette's Father**

* * *

He still couldn't it even after all this time, he couldn't believe that he had drugged and raped that poor guy! What was he going to do now? Sure the guy was now in London but that didn't mean he didn't feel anything for him. Maybe he ought to confess to Maria that he felt that his crime had in some way affected Steve Rogers. After all it wasn't long after the rape that his disappearance was noted and Austin had went out on a mission to find his father. The boy had yet to return! This worried him more than anything else, he sighed deeply to himself as he polished off the last of the liquid that sat at the bottom of his tumbler. He had started drinking not long after the fight with his sister. They had fought because she chose to treat him like her husband has been treating her. He may not have liked he just couldn't keep his emotions under lock and key any longer he had to tell her how he had felt. He would never understand how his sister could love that genius of a moron nor did he think that he ever could! Striding towards Maria's office he wasn't really all that surprised to see Clint Barton there. The Avenger had been going out every other week hunting for his friend and always coming back with minor injuries. Not surprising that he himself was getting the blame for Steve's vanishing act! Clint never missed an opportunity to make him feel unwelcomed at the base!

"She's not in, idiot why don't you go elsewhere?" Clint said shoving past him. A heavy sigh left his lips, of course Maria wouldn't be there and he couldn't exactly talk to Clint. The archer would kill him if he knew! No he simply had to wonder the base listening in on the conversations around him. Apparently Steve Rogers youngest son Austin was missing as well and in a way he truly did feel sorry for Maria. She lost both her husband and her son to unknown people. Well unknown to her! He walked round a corner not even hearing his sister and Richards coming towards him until he had bumped into them.

"I'm really s-sorry about that Susie I didn't mean to bump into you, Richards I refuse to apologise to" he said not missing the glare from said 'Mr fantastic'.

"Johnny the least you could do is apologise for what you said about us!" Susan rose to her feet helping Richards up but not her own brother.

"Susan I stand by what I said I'm a shield agent now I don't have to listen to you!" he growled before storming off. Sure he still missed Susan, the old Susan not this bitch that she turned into. Little did he know that in London UK he was about to be become a father…

* * *

**Back in London**

Pain pure undulated pain shot through his body as the contractions started, his entire lower half felt tingly as he lay on his bed covered in water. Doctors and nurses rushed about him completely gobsmacked by the changes that only they could see. Soon a gas mask was placed over his nose and mouth and the world turned black.

Brian paced outside of Ethan's room, he had come running when he heard his friends cries of 'Maria' whoever she was. The shock of the dream might have had something to do with his waters breaking so early. Though when he heard the doctors proclaiming the birth of a girl he rushed in asking why there were no sounds from the new born. What happened next went by in a blur, all he knew was that Azazel was called in and blood was given to the baby before Ethan (now a woman woke up).

"what's going on?" she/ he asked as Brian took her/ his hand. As gently as he could Brian explained what he heard and what had happened to both Ethan and his new born baby. "I remember the night where I was raped, I was at a bar and I passed by Maria's room. She's my wife!" realisation and fear slowly crept onto Ethan's face as something within his mind clicked into place. "I can't ever let them find out what happened, they'll think I'm a freak or something! Oh and my name its Steven" she/ he said as silence then entered and filling the room around them. On one hand Brian was glad that Eth… Steven had his memories back but on the other he felt as though his friend was with holding information from but no matter. His friend was alive and so was his child for now that's all that mattered!

* * *

Ana: well here is the seventh chapter. Hope you all like it!


End file.
